I get better looking everyday
by Mamfa Oz
Summary: Takes place at the end of Canary's Song, my take on what happened next. One shot


My first LTM story. I wish I owned them, but alas I don't.

Takes place at the end of 'Canary's Song'

::::::

_"I get better looking everyday."_

Cal couldn't help but give a small smile as Gillian reached up and turned off the light on his hat. Putting his hands on her hips, he pulled her closer until they were inches apart, so close he could have kissed her.

"You know, our dance was interrupted at the gallery. And this time there is music, dance with me Gill."

Dropping her shoes to the ground Gillian put one hand on his chest and the other around Cal's neck, leaning into him. She could smell the dust and grime from the mine, but she couldn't help taking a deep breath and nuzzling into his neck. Together they swayed gently, each revelling in the feel of the other. Gillian's fingers stroking the back of Cal's neck, and Cal's hands running over Gillian's back and waist, every now and then going slightly lower than what was really appropriate to do to your friend.

Three songs passed as the CD repeated itself, neither wanting to pull away from the other. Briefly Cal tightened his grip on Gillian before attempting to pull back, eliciting a small moan from Gillian. "Dance with me a bit longer Cal, please?"

"We really should be getting you and Torres home, love."

"She isn't going anywhere. Please, it feels so good being in your arms right now."

Cal took a quick breath at Gillian's last statement, "Okay love, one more song alright?"

Gillian nodded before pressing a kiss to Cal's neck. "Thank you."

Smiling Cal held on to her a bit tighter, pulling Gillian as close to himself as possible, breathing in her scent. Closing his eyes as they swayed together Cal tried hard not to read too much into her 'feels so good' comment. Admitting to himself that having her in his arms was one of the best feelings in the world, he decided he should take advantage of this opportunity as it wasn't likely to occur again anytime soon.

A thousand thoughts were going through Gillian's mind, and all of them centred on Cal and her feelings. Deciding to use the alcohol-induced courage before she sobered up too much, Gillian moved her head back so she could see Cal's face. Bring her hand from his chest up to his face, she brushed her thumb over his lips, watching his eyes as she did so. Feeling him smile against her thumb Gillian gave Cal a small smile in return before kissing the corner of his mouth.

One of Cal's hands tightened against Gillian's waist, while he brought the other up and covered the hand that was against his face. Turning his head slightly Cal kissed the palm of her hand before returning it to his cheek.

"What are we doing Cal? Perhaps it's the alcohol talking, but I am truly sick of the games that we have played the last few months. I don't understand why they started in the first place. I used to think I knew where I stood with you but now I don't have a clue. That thank you was well overdue, and I shouldn't have had to ask for it."

"I know love, I've been all over the place. I dunno why" Cal shrugged.

"Yes you do Cal. You just don't want to talk about it. I'm here Cal. I'm always here for you, you mean everything to me. There is so much that needs to be said, chances that need to be taken, courage that needs to be found."

Slowly Gillian moved her head towards Cal, making sure he understood what she was about to do. Kissing his lips gently then pulling back so their lips were barely touching, she left it up to him. Cal only needed a few seconds of internal debate before closing the gap and kissing her back. With one hand on her lower back and the other in her hair, Cal increased the pressure before they deepened the kiss. Tongues met and tasted the other, small moans were let out and hands explored. Cal kept the kisses slow, wanting to savour each moment of their passion. After a few minutes Cal drew back, kissing Gillian along her cheek, before pulling her into a hug.

"We should have done that a long time ago Cal."

"I know love, I know."

"We need to talk later, about this and everything else" Gillian said, before adding with a small laugh, "When I'm sober that is."

Releasing Gillian from his grip Cal looked at her, "Later. Come on Gill, let's get you home."


End file.
